


A Haircut: Two Bits

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Morally Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter talks Sylar into playing a drinking game.





	A Haircut: Two Bits

Title: A Haircut: Two Bits  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Mohinder/Sylar  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Morally Drunk  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter talks Sylar into playing a drinking game.  
Table/Prompt: Crack/Hair  
A/N:  This was written because [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  loves this series and how can I refuse her?  Thanks for the beta hun!  This is part of the Drinking Games series, links to the other stories under the cut.  This was written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/).

 

  
[Truth or Dare](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/15189.html#cutid1)  
[  
Phoney Calls](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/15375.html#cutid1)

[The Games They Play](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/15799.html#cutid1)

  
Sylar grinned, watching Peter finish his beer.“You know, this is actually kind of fun.”He said, blinking at Peter to keep him in focus.“To bad Mohinder didn’t want to play tonight.”

 

Peter giggled, reaching for another beer.“Yeah.You know, we really need to teach him a lesson….”He tapped his finger to his lips, thinking.

 

Sylar looked at Peter, tilting his head.“What did you have in mind?Shaving cream on the hand?Warm water?”He snickered, thinking of Mohinder hitting himself in the face with shaving cream.

 

Peter’s eyes lit up.“Something better!”He got up, swaying gently as he walked into the bathroom.He dug around in there for a few minutes before coming out, hair clippers in his hand.“This’ll work perfectly!”He started to weave into Mohinder’s bedroom.

 

Sylar gave Peter a puzzled look, following him.“What are you going to do?”He whispered loudly, looking at the sleeping man to make sure he hadn’t woken up.Mohinder mumbled in his sleep, rolling over on to his stomach.Sylar felt his mouth dry up at the sight of all that bare skin.He started when Peter turned the clippers on.

 

“If he wakes up, hold him down.”Peter grinned at Sylar, moving towards Mohinder.

 

“You’re not going to cut his hair, are you?!”Sylar whispered in shock.

 

“Duh!Of course I am; it’s just hair, it’ll grow back.It’ll be funny!”Peter snickered, moving the clippers closer to Mohinder’s head.

 

“You can’t do that!He’s going to be pissed!”Sylar gasped, trying to pull the clippers away.

 

“Don’t worry Sy!He’ll think it’s funny!”Peter started to cut Mohinder’s hair.“Besides, I won’t cut it all off, just cut it short….”He giggled, watching the black curls fall on the pillow.

 

“But…but…the curls are so pretty….”Sylar whimpered, picking up a loose curl.“Poor little thing…”Peter just rolled his eyes, continuing to cut.

 

The next morning, Sylar woke up, groaning.Why had he let Peter talk him into a drinking game last night?He rubbed his temples, knowing there was something he wanted to remember to do….

 

A sudden screech rang through the apartment, sending spikes of pain through his head.Groaning, he turned to Peter.“I think he saw it.”Peter nodded, holding his head.

 

“Dammit Peter, did you have to cut ALL of it off?!”Mohinder yelled. 

  
  
 


End file.
